My Wandering Soul
by Aya45
Summary: Stripped of your soul and made to chose which side to defend. The one's between Good and Evil. AU. OOCness. KKB Pairing


I hope you enjoy this story, tell me if I should continue. - Lots of OOCness!

_As much as I try _

_I cannot chose between my tormented soul and shattered heart _

**_Set as an AU. Normal POV for all chapters_**

**_Year 2105:_**

**_Enjoy_**

_Chapter 1_

Walking along the heavy crowd in Shibuya, the girl with bright sapphire eyes stopped mid-way as she sensed that someone was following her.

Her hands curled up in a fist, she twirled around only to face a beautiful woman with dark brown eyes, and black hair that did not even reach her shoulders. It was evened out and bangs where parted.

"Out partying Kaoru? Why didn't you invite me?" Asked the woman solemnly and pouted slightly. Her slightly narrowed eyes held mischief.

Kamiya, Kaoru was the girls' name, she held slightly widened yet narrowed somehow eyes. Ebony colored hair that was in a high ponytail, bangs covering her eyes only a bit that you could see that they where sapphire.

Her clothes where all black, her dress reach to her ankles and it was slightly turtleneck. Long sleeves that reached her wrists and a mini black jacket that reached the beginning of her rib cage. It was buttoned and on her mini jackets shoulder part, where slightly pointed nearly curved at the end. She wore boots and gloves that had the tips cut off.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and she replied hastily, "I am not out partying, Miyabi."

Miyabi was 22 and Kaoru looked 17 they were not best friends and not even that close they only hung out at times.

The woman shrugged and leaned forward as she whispered, "Kaoru…are you in a gang or something?"

Kaoru nearly strangled Miyabi, as she said, "No!"

Her voice was overpowered by the loud voices of the crowds. Miyabi backed up and waved her hands in front of herself, "I was just asking Kaoru."

Kaoru back straight and arms folded over her chest she said, "I'm going to go pick up Megumi from the clinic."

Miyabi cocked an eyebrow and said, "Isn't that in"I know! However, there is one here in Shibuya beside the new Chinese restaurant."

Kaoru turned around, preceded walking, and glanced at Miyabi, who immediately followed.

In a way there was no need for friendship between the two as long as the two understood their place in this lifetime, they knew that friendship never lasted long but formality did between them at least.

Walking side-by-side, Kaoru's eyes darkened and Miyabi noticing said, "What are they saying?"

Kaoru eye narrowed and she muttered, "Someone like myself will be coming soon and as well I will be fighting something older and deadlier."

"You're mutual, neither good nor evil right?" Miyabi asked thoughtfully only to earn a glare by Kaoru.

"Hey cuties want to come hang out with us?" A man said and lost his footing suddenly and fell down to the pavement. He was obviously drunk, they where passing a tavern where it sold an abundant amount of alcohol.

Kaoru annoyed and Miyabi laughing walked passed them until a tight grip to Kaoru's skinny arm stopped her.

"Hey girl my friend here was talking to you." Said a tall boy that looked around 19 at the most, he had spiky hair and a red bandanna was on his forehead.

Kaoru turned around and seethed, "Let me go Sanosuke, _now_."

Quickly letting go his eyes widened and he said, "Sorry jou-chan didn't know who you where."

"What are you doing here in a tavern Sanosuke during a night like this." Kaoru asked and looked at the clock, which said 9:00.

Sano chuckled and replied, "What are you doing here in a night like this as well?"

Kaoru "I can stay however long I want I am a...

* * *

"_Bakadeshi, you are mutual between good and evil_ _and therefore you cannot neither be vampire, angel, mortal, nor demon." Said the booming voice of a large yet hansom man._

Himura, Kenshin remembered the words of his master clearly as if he where there at that moment. He looked 25 and sighed he leaned against the wall arms folded as he looked to his side to see a woman with long white wings and black hair that gleamed. Her dark brown eyes emotionless and uncharacteristic to anything that surrounded her.

"Tomoe may I ask you something?" Kenshin asked the angel that was to give him guidance and knowledge.

"Yes of course Kenshin." Tomoe answered and turned to look at the man, who was currently her master.

Formality between Kenshin and herself and gone a long time ago.

Kenshin was about to ask her something when something slapped him in the back and made him fall forward.

"Oro!" Falling on his face on the hardwood floor, he heard the laugh of a male.

"Oy, Himura-_sama_ you can't even predict when I'm going to make you fall." The man said he had short black hair and brown eyes. His nails sharp and eyes narrowed.

Tomoe crouched down and examined her master, "Kenshin are you alright? Akira, why did you have to do that?" She scowled and glared at the demon before her.

Akira shrugged and said, "It was fun. Anyhow theirs something I need to tell both of you. Here in Tokyo there is another one like you Himura." He pointed at Kenshin and watched as he got up and rubbed his forehead.

Akira "Are you listening?" He put his foot, which wore a white tabi and straw zori's, on his masters back and pushed him back down.

"Oro! Akira please stop doing that!" Kenshin said as his amethyst colored eyes became swirly.

Tomoe's eyes widened and she said, "It can't be, Kami-sama couldn't allow such a thing as _two _that can be the balancers of good and evil be in the same city. There must only be one in each city."

Akira nodded in agreement and arms folded over his chest he said, "I may not be a believer in Kami butWhat do you think of this Himura?"

Kenshin of course from the last knock down of his demon ally was unconscious.

Akira "Wha? And this is the infamous Hitokiri Battousai." He sighed and noticed Tomoe's accusing glare.

"I didn't mean to Tomoe." Akira stated

* * *

_Darkness, utter darkness surrounded him and he heard the light footsteps coming toward him._

_He did not know which direction as the footsteps echoed. _

"_You don't belong here." Said the cold voice as it walked even closer._

_Kenshin's eyes became amber as he snapped, "Who are you?" _

_The footsteps stopped and piercing in the darkness were bright sapphire eyes, which clashed with amber eyes._

* * *

"Kaoru!" Yelled Miyabi and Sanosuke in unison as they looked at Kaoru oddly. She had, had her eyes closed and beads of sweat developed on her forehead.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she smirked as she turned and waved Sanosuke off as she said, "I'm going to go pick Megumi-san up talk to you later vamp. Hee"

Walking placidly, Kaoru's ponytail swayed to each side arms by her side. Miyabi waved goodbye and followed.

**_TBC…_**

I'll be updating 'Sorceress of Darkness'. Sorry that I started another story without updating my other three, but I got an inspiration. Please review to tell me if you liked and if I should continue.

To inform those that are confused, Kenshin and Kaoru are neither mortal, vampire, demon, nor angel. They are in between life and death although it may not say it they are the balancers between good and evil so if they where to die, they would be reborn.

Sanosuke is a vampire and he'll be showing off those fangs of his next chapter. Hehe um and Kaoru may look 17 but she's way older. As well as Kenshin who is much older than Kaoru herself.


End file.
